


Not Yet Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is unusual. Has unusual tastes. Always has.</p><p>And when these tastes start to flare up again, he starts to notice how skinny Feliciano is. How hungry he looks.</p><p>Things need to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another late prompt from the kink meme.

“Hey,” Gilbert finds himself saying on one particular evening as Feliciano joins them, once again. He’s been coming over more and more often recently, “You hungry?”

 

Gilbert seems to have always had this odd ‘mothering instinct’. It had died down a little when he’d raised Ludwig, but recently, ever since his loss of country really, it had come back in full force, more so even. He loves to feed people, make sure they were eating enough, and often even more so, especially as of late, and as Italy walks by, he can’t help but think to himself, how skinny he is.

 

The Italian turns to look at him, “I suppose. Why?”

 

Gilbert can’t keep a grin from his face, “Thought you might like to try some of my pancakes,” He notices that Veneziano is watching him, so he gets up, grinning, “There’s just one rule, though,”

 

Feliciano nods, looking eager.

 

“You have to eat all of it,” Gilbert’s voice is subtly veiled, and he starts to walk off to his bedroom, making sure Feliciano is trailing behind.

 

In his room, he has a ridiculous stack of pancakes sitting on a table, still steaming, with a large bottle of maple syrup he’d gotten fresh the other day from Matthew and a big tub of butter next to it.

 

“Woah,” Feliciano murmurs, and Gilbert grins.

 

He takes a plate out of a nearby cabinet and hands it to the slightly shorter man, “You think you can do it?”

 

Gilbert knows Feliciano. He’s watched Ludwig get him to do things for him. He knows the best way to manipulate him is by insisting that it’s easy, and telling him how disappointed you’d be if he didn’t.

 

“I mean,” Gilbert smirks, “I-If you can’t it’s fine… I can finish them off myself,” he puts one hand to his pillowy middle, “Just thought you might like to try,”

 

Feliciano shakes his head, “I-I can do it,” he speaks quietly, sitting down at the table and Gilbert smiles, forking a short stack of pancakes, only two to start with, onto his plate, lovingly layering butter thickly on each pancake before pouring a good amount of syrup over them.

 

With a giggle, Feliciano starts to eat, and Gilbert continues to stand across the table from him, smiling and replacing pancakes as Feliciano finishes them, buttering each and applying more syrup.

 

As he eats, Feliciano remarks about how sweet it is, to which Gilbert just chuckles nervously, and after a minute he settles down in a seat across the table, continuing to fill the plate as Feliciano empties it.

 

Not quite aware of how much he’s eating, Feliciano continues to shovel the food in his mouth, and Gilbert pushes away from the table a bit to look. The Italians’ stomach has begun to swell, pushing against the restraining fabric of his shirt, and he can see a little bit of skin between the buttons.

 

Gently, he reaches out to put one hand to start rubbing at the taunt flesh, earning a grunt of appreciation, and undoes some of the buttons, allowing the bloating tummy more room.

 

It seems like hours before Feliciano finally sets down his utensils, and Gilbert smiles, standing up and taking Feliciano’s hands to help him get up.

 

“I’m tired, can I take a nap down here?” Feliciano says wearily, his eyes fluttering.

 

Gilbert shakes his head, leading the bloated Italian to the stairs, “Maybe next time. You should probably go home for that though, West was gonna come, an help me rearrange some stuff,”

 

With an “Oh,” Feliciano seems to believe him, and as he stumbles up the stairs, Gilbert calls after him, “You should come back, do this again sometime!”

 

When Gilbert goes back upstairs, after cleaning up the mess in his room, he finds Ludwig waiting for him on the couch.

 

“Have you seen Feliciano? I thought he’d come over, but I can’t find him anywhere.” He sounds mildly upset, and Gilbert is tempted to tell him the truth. But only momentarily.

 

“I haven’t seen him, West,” He lies effortlessly, “Hey, I’m gonna go make some breakfast, you want any?”

 

Ludwig denies, and Gilbert shrugs, getting up to make some for himself.

 

Gilbert easily and quickly whips up a simple pancake batter, not quite as thick as the one Feliciano had been eating, but a bit sweeter. He makes quite a bit, using up the last of the flour and the butter. Gilbert smiles to himself, one hand absently patting his tummy as he heats up the stove.

 

The pancakes fry up quickly, and Gilbert situates himself on the counter, a plate on his lap, and lets the first pancake cool as the second one is cooks. Then he picks it up and gobbles it down as the second one cools.

 

He returns to the living room after his meal, hands crossed nervously over the rounded dome of his belly, to tell Ludwig that they’re out of ingredients for pancakes.

 

When Ludwig just gives this sort of nod, more interested in the book he’s poring over, Gilbert smiles.

 


End file.
